


десять минут одиннадцатого

by rishinryu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Undressing, leona pats jack's ears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rishinryu/pseuds/rishinryu
Summary: — Вы же прекрасно знаете, что я в такое время уже ложусь в кровать. Уже десять минут одиннадцатого. Вам тоже стоит лечь. И раздеться как следует.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Jack Howl
Kudos: 6





	десять минут одиннадцатого

**Author's Note:**

> признайтесь, вам бы тоже хотелось потискать уши джека.  
> так вот и леона не исключение.  
> https://i.imgur.com/zRO2UIJ.jpg тут можете глянуть коллажик-аестетик

— Вы звали меня? — Джек переступил порог комнаты, и его голос затих к концу вопроса. До кровати — дорожка из одежды, лениво сброшенной на пол у самого входа. Прямо на пороге валялась жилетка, которую Джек задел ботинком, и клепки на коже заскрежетали от трения с полом. На звук отреагировали уши Леоны, дернулись, кончик хвоста медленно заерзал по скомканной простыни. Джек последовал по «дороге» дальше, подняв перчатки с пола, один ботинок и носок рядом с ним. Отложив разбросанные вещи в сторону, он перевел взгляд на виновника беспорядка. Леона растянулся горизонтально по кровати, свесив с нее обутую ногу. Из одежды на нем остались брюки и наполовину расстегнутая рубашка, спущенная с одного плеча. Видимо, он все же думал о том, чтобы снять ее, но на полпути ему стало лень. 

Леона приподнялся на локтях, скинув с себя плед песочного цвета, и посмотрел на Джека. Изумрудный зеленый ярко сверкал в темноте комнаты, лунный свет придавал взгляду глубину, а загорелой коже холодный отблеск. Леона прогнулся в спине, как настоящий кот, рубашка сползла и со второго плеча, задерживаясь на накаченных руках. Лунный свет разлился и на густых шоколадных волосах, разлохмаченных после валяния на кровати. Леона медленно повернулся на бок, подпер голову рукой — украшения и побрякушки, снимать которые ему, очевидно, лень, брякнули вслед его движениям, разбавляя тишину тонким и едва слышным мелодичным звоном. Косичка соскользнула с плеча на грудь, кончиком пощекотав кожу, отчего Леона вновь закинул ее на плечо. Джек внимательно осматривал с ног до головы этого ленивца, не хотел признаваться себе, что тот невероятно притягательный и манящий, неаккуратность только придавала ему странный шарм. Будучи таким неряхой, Леона все равно очаровывал и всем своим видом будто склонял Джека лениться вместе с ним, мять простынь своим телом и путаться в ногах друг друга под пледом с темно-коричневыми ромбами, который слегка колол кожу жестким ворсом.

— Ага, звал, — зевая, протянул Леона. Его тонкий хвост вновь приподнялся и шелохнулся из стороны в сторону.

— Вы же прекрасно знаете, что я в такое время уже ложусь в кровать. Уже десять минут одиннадцатого. Вам тоже стоит лечь. И раздеться как следует.

— Ну так ложись в кровать, — Леона ухмыльнулся и постучал рукой по матрацу рядом с собой. — И раздень меня как следует. 

Издевательство, думал про себя Джек, самое настоящее. Он никогда не понимал, почему так легко поддавался на подобные эгоистичные просьбы, и сейчас он поддался вновь. Джек глубоко вздохнул, обхватил ладонями протянутую Леоной ногу, избавил ее от оставшегося ботинка и сразу же отнес ко второму, аккуратно поставив их рядом друг с другом. Леона на это лишь тихо хихикнул. Он сел на кровать и вновь похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, глядя прямо Джеку в лицо, взглядом будто бы говорил «ко мне, мой мальчик». Тот покорно сел перед ним и потянул руки к пуговицам рубашки Леоны. Медленно расстегнул оставшиеся, спустил рукава, пройдясь пальцами по рельефу мышц, и отложил в сторону. Закусив губу, Джек подвинулся чуть ближе, провел ладонями по широким и крепким плечам, нащупал застежку золотого украшения и снял его, затем еще одно, разноцветное ожерелье, плотно прижатое к шее чуть ниже кадыка. Пальцы Джека немного грубоватые, теплые, неуверенно скользящие по чужой коже, словно тот сдерживал себя. Леона уткнулся в плечо Джека, навалившись на него всем телом, и смазанно чмокнул. Все его тело источало невероятный жар, от которого Джека моментом бросало в лихорадку, а его пушистый хвост предательски начинал вилять. Леона прошептал на ухо что-то про брюки, и Джек с покрасневшими щеками медленно спускался руками к ремню, очерчивая каждый мускул, помог избавиться от брюк. Леона довольно мурчал, кончиком носа гладя чужую щеку. Сердце Джека бешено стучало, стук раздавался эхом в голове, он пережил еще одну волну мурашек после похвалы на ушко бархатным шепотом. Леона отстранился от Джека, рукой провел по своему бедру, приглашая его прилечь. Поняв, что Джек смущенно и непонятливо тормозил, он притянул того к себе за майку и уложил на свои колени. Джек спрятал покрасневшее лицо, уткнувшись в накачанный живот, обжигаясь. Леона запустил пальцы в чужие волосы. Пышные, короткие серебристые пряди, облитые лунным светом, на ощупь удивительно мягкие. Невероятно успокаивающее ощущение. Проводил рукой от лба Джека до затылка, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Джек выдыхал прямо в живот, отчего Леона легко вздрагивал и ухмылялся. Он ощупывал основание ушей Джека, которые оказались еще более мягкими, чем волосы. Леона жмякал их, гладил пальцами по краюшку, наслаждаясь нежным касанием шерсти. Джек кусал губы и тихонечко мычал, чуть ли не скулил, потому что Леона делал с чувствительными ушами все, что ему только приходило в голову. От этих ощущений он сходил с ума, активно вилял пушистым хвостом, задевая кончиком и самого Леону. Тот лишь еще больше самодовольно улыбался, нашептывая «хороший мальчик». Джек непроизвольно начал тереться щекой о кожу Леоны, дыхание участилось. Леона остановился, охватил его лицо руками. Щеки невероятно горели, глаза умоляюще блестели, прося продолжить ласку. Леона облизал губы, откинулся на постель и потянул Джека за собой.

— Все еще хочешь спать, Джек? — Леона, ухмыляясь, полез руками ему под майку. 

Джек прикусил губу, прижал ушки, помахал головой из стороны в сторону, прильнул к Леоне и впился поцелуем в его губы. Утром Джек наверняка будет винить себя за то, что вновь поддался провокациям этого ленивого льва, пока будет застегивать ожерелье на его шее и помогать с пуговицами рубашки, а пока постарается быть тише, чтобы не разбудить других в общежитии.


End file.
